Bronchogenic carcinoma poses a major health problem to the human population. The intratracheal instillation of benzo(a)pyrene (BP) into Syrian golden hamsters results in pathology which closely approximates the human disease. Our overall objective is to study in the human bronchus and hamster trachea some of the biochemical events that transpire after BP administration. We are also interested in the potential cocarcinogenic role of asbestos and of the potential chemopreventative role of vitamin A. The Specific Aims of this proposal are to a) compare the hamster tracheal, human bronchial organ cultures and a cloned hamster tracheal cell line with respect to morphological changes induced by BP and vitamin A-deficiency, b) determine the quantitative spectrum of BP-DNA adducts and assess the persistence of adducts in these models, c) determine the effects of asbestos (crocidolite, chrysotile) + BP on the morphologic changes and on the persistence of the BP-DNA adducts, d) ascertain the effects of vitamin A and its analogs on the above changes in the asbestos + BP systems and e) attempt to develop a human fetal bronchotrachial cell line for comparative purposes. These studies should tell us more about the relationship of the hamster tracheal system to the human bronchus.